tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
The [[TF2 Freak|'TF2 Freak']]' World', despite looking like the actual world of Team Fortress 2, cannot be really considered the same. While regular mercenaries seem to appear there as well, it is mostly inhabited by the large number Monsters and Freaks that go about their daily business. This page aims to collect all of the places where there have been significant happenings involving Freaks and Monsters, as well as describing lands exclusive to said Monsters. TF2 Maps 2Fort *The home of numerous Freaks (Painis Cupcake, Ass Pancakes, Soupcock Porkpie, Piss Cakehole, the Bugler, Soljah, etc.). *Sewer Medic has taken possesion of 2Fort's sewers, claiming them as a home that no one can get through. *The Vagi Series and The Snyphurr saga (the latter initially) take place there. *Weaselcake is forcibly created by a beta-RED Soldier and a certain Medic down in the RED base, before escaping out into the freak world. *Nnnngh Snipers were first sighted in the RED base. *First sortie of Ghost. 5Gorge Badlands *Thieving BLU Soldiers were first sighted around the RED spire. *First appearance of Nightmare Medic and King Caberface. Badwater Basin Banana Bay Barnblitz Bigrock Borneo Brazil Brickyard Brimstone Byre Carnival of Carnage Cauldron Coal Town * The famous "Mann Vs Mem" battle took place at the frontlines of Coal Town. Coldfront *The secret lair of Cybormedic lies in the depths of the BLU base. *The portal leading to Dr. Schadenfreude's laboratory seems to be located there as well. *The Evolved Vagineer has made his hideout/laboratory in the inner levels of the RED base. Cursed Cove Decoy *Infierno and the Men of Mystery were looking for something in there, but were interrupted by the first known arrival of Reaper, who defeated them. Soul Scout also appeared there for the first time. Degroot Keep *Private Funnyman became what he is nowadays while trying to encourage the BLU team to fight. *Demopan's place of birth, and presumably also his home. District Doomsday *Orangeman, Ghost, & Medizard all battled Piss Cakehole here. Double Cross *Another known location inhabited by a Sewer Medic. *A Cursed Australium ingot resided in the intelligence Room. A certain Engineer touched it, and its energy transformed him into the very first Vagineer. *The events crucial to the origins of Madic, Orangeman and Mastermind Vagineer as TF2 Freaks took place there. *This is also the place where Painis Cupcake fulfilled his revenge after defeating The Bugler in Painis Cupcake's Revenge Part 3. *The God Cow can be spotted here more often than anywhere else. *The place where Painis Cupcake and Sewer Medic met for the first time. Dustbowl *A teleporter in the RED Base leads to Tophat Island, the lair of the criminal mastermind, BLU Gentlemanly Demo. *Home of Jane Doe and his family. *Home of Spy and Spy. *Cave Heavy was born in the caves of Dustbowl *Solgineer and Up High Spy's first appearance was in the second map near the first control point. Egypt Enclosure Eyeaduct *The Underworld is located in the depths of Eyeaduct. Professor Pyrowise acts as its gatekeeper after his murder at the hands of the BLU Nnnngh Sniper. *First appearance of Erzengel and Dream Demoman. *First appearence of Doppelganger. *Kid Friendly Heavy's home is a manor located on an island in the Underworld. *An extremely fierce battle between Piss Cakehole and Demo Samedi took place here. Fastlane *Handsome Rogue slaughtered a GRN team there, and was subsequently defeated by Energineer. Foundry *CyborSpy's former residence was in the BLU base. *CyborPyro was created in CyborSpy's base. Freight *Crouton Haircut was first seen nearby the central control point of Freight. *Another location under CyborSpy's control, which was once attacked by the Dark Australium Knights. Frontier Ghost Fort Ghost Town *Avatar was first sighted here. Gold Rush *New Weapon was "born" there. Gorge (Control Point) *The Australium Guardians along with CyborSpy, Dr. Van Windhoek's Students and Drunk Monk battled with Commander Bot and his RoboCybors, ultimately leading into the latter side's destruction. *Saxton Hale, along with his Engineers and Medics, created Australium Saxton here. *Armeni's first appearance was at the first control point. Gorge Event Granary * The first recorded sightings of the Spycrab species. *The first fight between Proto-Soldine and the Mastermind Vagineer took place here. *The Shades' first appearance, where a battle between them and Lord DeGroot and Christian Brutal Sniper took place. Thanks to Karma Soldier's aid, the Shades won, but they turned on him when they realized he was on their hit list. Karma Soldier repeled the freak hunters with help from Private Funnyman. *The final battle between Soldine and Destroyer took place here. Gravel Pit *Home of the rare Spoy species. *Scombine is forcibly created by Heavy Trains Guy near the RED base's final control point. *Dr. Noooo's office resides on the BLU Spawn room. *First appearance of Rex, Bob and Bob as well as the Men of Mystery. *Magic Mann's first appearance, and also where he formed a villainous alliance with Trollscout. *Savior's first appearance and also the location of his return. *The first appearance of Samyro. *The original home for the Bone Pyro, before it was ransacked by Demo Ballseye. Gravestone Gullywash *The Thieving BLU Soldier army's original headquarters used to be in the BLU base, until it was destroyed by Official Heavy, who was on a mission to rescue Gentlemanly Demo. *Jane Doe first met his wife, Gardevoir, outside the BLU base. Harvest *Familiar Heavy's first appearance. *Weaselpie was created here by Doc Jarate, who fired an unidentified weapon at Weaselcake. *Major Scout Guy's first appearance and subsequently his first encounter with the first form of the Evolved Vagineer Harvest Event *The place where Team Killer roams. *BLU Gentlemanly Demo challenged his rival here into a heated duel, which was actually won by Pyrogun. *The first group of MeeMs was sighted here. *Reaper and his subordinates fought Nightmare Medic and his minions there. While Behemoth and his Men of Mystery were knocked out, Nightmare Medic succeeded in chopping off one of Reaper's hands before Soul Scout, Spanner and Mender saved his life. *An originally ordinary BLU Demoman found a cursed voodoo doll on the outskirts of this map, which turned him into the villainous and powerful Demo Samedi. Highpass Hightower *Captain Demoman's first appearance. Hellfire Hellstone Helltower *Nightmare Medic and his servants make their lair there. Hoodoo Hydro *First place visited by the BLU Nnnngh Sniper after being unwillingly freed by Professor Pyrowise. *Base location of Interesting Spy, Bob and Bob and King Caberface. First appearance of Interesting Spy and Infierno. *First appearance of Old Bloke, and now his current home. *First appearance of CyborSniper, created by CyborSpy. Itemtest *Home of the Bomb Bears. Junction *Dr. Schadenfreude's base's location. *XanderKage's first appearance. *Assbox's first appeared here as well. Kong King *The location of XanderKage's only draw at the hands of J.D Aussie. *A climatic battle between CyborScout, Drunk Monk, Cyborneer, CyborHeavy and Major Scout Guy against CyborMedic and CyborPyro took place here, ending with CyborMedic defeated and Cyborneer heavily injured. *Mobster Heavy made his first appearance here. Lakeside *Soul Scout, Spanner and Mender engaged in a heated battle with Sentinel here. Landfall Laughter Lazarus Lumberyard *The location of Cyborneer's base. *OluapPlayer's laboratory was formerly located inside the central building, until it was raided by Thieving BLU Soldiers, who were promptly killed by Gentlemanly Demo and Vortibill. Mannhattan Mannworks *The Cybor vs Machine battle took place here. *First appearance of the Commander Bot. Mann Manor *Lair of the Horseless Headless Horsemann, who has come into conflict with numerous Freaks and Monsters, such as Intelligent Heavy, Spyper, RED Paintraingineer and BLU Nnnngh Sniper. Maple Ridge Event Mercenary Park Metalworks Monster Bash Moonshine Event Mossrock Mountain Lab *Karate Sniper's favorite training place, where he trains his pupil. *Madic's former home when he was helplessly insane. Later used by the Mastermind Vagineer to amplify his powers until his plan was thwarted by Soldine, Orangeman and the now-reformed Madic. *Pyrogun's place of creation. Nightfall *Soul Scout and Spanner fought against Behemoth and a group of Men of Mystery there. The fight ended with Behemoth immobilized against a wall and then him being berated by Sentinel. Nucleus *Stealth Keg's place of creation and off-duty hangout. Offblast *First appearance of the Caberneers and the Medibirds. Pipeline *BLU Nnnngh Sniper met Nightmare Medic here for the first time. Pit of Death Powerhouse *A map patrolled by CyborSpy and his drones, who were intercepted by CyborScout, Soldine, & a HECU squadron. Precipice Probed Process Ravine *The location of TelroSpy's first appearance. Rottenburg Sawmill *Scuttlebucket was first sighted here. Sinshine Slasher Snakewater Snowplow Snowycoast Standin Steel *Pootis Man has his home set up in the corridors between point A and D. Sometimes his Father stays there, too. Suijin * First appearance of Doctor Sauce. Sunshine Swiftwater * First appearance of the Trollscout. Target *Major Scout Guy's training base, once used by him and Orangeman for early training during their time at HECU. It was also the first encounter between him and the newly created ORG Vagineer. Thunder Mountain *Spengineer's favorite wandering place. Timberlodge Turbine *Pencer made his first appearance here. Upward Vanguard Viaduct Watchtower *Spy of Influence appeared there for the first time. *Gentlemanly Demo was "born" there after crafting his Scotsman's Stovepipe, his most treasured possession. Watergate Well *EnGeR's first appearance was here along with the RED EnGeR *Mastermind is currently operating in the RED Base of the CTF version. *Crazy Machine emerged from a RED dispenser here after a BLU Spy sapped a RED sentry. Yukon Other Steam Games Aperture Science Game: Portal. *Cremapyro's lair and domain. *Abstract Spy's place of creation and home. *Infected Germedic's home until his death. Cathedral Game: Pirates, Vikings and Knights II. *Location of an ancient Australian temple filled with Australium treasures. Formerly BLU Nnnngh Sniper's prison until he was accidentally freed by Professor Pyrowise. *The pit serves as the lair of a giant Engina and its thrall, the Scorpion Vagineer. Construct Game: Garry's Mod. *The blank white area serves as an alternate dimension known as "Dimensioneer", where most inhabitants are Engineers with headswaps. Ruled by the RED Paintraingineer. Office Game: Counter-Strike: Source *Familiar Heavy's hat was fired and replaced with a Wiki Cap in here after a lawsuit from the real Familiar Heavy, leading to the creation of Official Heavy. Custom Maps 2Fort 2012 Night *A dilapidated, haunted pocket-dimension version of regular 2Fort, created after Vagipyro's final battle with the RED Gunslinger Vagineer. Pyre lived here until he left after going on a killing spree inside the BLU base. 2Fort Saraya2 Night *Another parallel dimension variant of the ordinary 2Fort, perpetually dark and sombre. Apparently, this is Slender Mann's dwelling. 2Skyscraper *The location of HECU Headquarters. Atomic *Painis Vagicake was created here in an underground lab. Basilica Magna *Apparent origin of Nightmare Medic and his Disciples. Big City *Large metropolitan area. One staging area of a fight between a rogue Vagineer, Scunt and other characters. *Blockgineer can be found here more often than anywhere else. *Friendly Scout's home *SomeCleanTrash lives in the garbage dump as he is often seen there, but he might be seen in other places of the city. Catacombs *Edo Soldier's place of activation. Decker * CyborSpy's new base is situated in a BLU aircraft carrier. * The Commander Bot was reactivated in CyborSpy's base. Drogentote *Location of the Teufort General Hospital, run by Dr. Johann Van Windhoek. Evo City *Large metropolitan area, similar to Big City. Stage of the fight between Soldine and Handsome Rogue. The former lives in a big house in the suburban area of the city. *Evo City Correctional Facility is located somewhere there. Several Freaks were imprisoned here after being defeated by the HECU, Soldine or other, such as Madic, Demopan, Dic Soupcan, BLU Gentlemanly Demo and CyborMedic. Robosol was held here at HECU's hopes of reprogramming the cyborg to fight on their side, but was reactivated and broken out by Tella. *Anuspies apparently live in the forests on the outskirts of the city. Glacier *The area Medizard usually looks after. *The FaG Scout resurfaced here. Hunted *Demopan and a large dinosaur-like monster called Lizzie fought a Heavy, a Medic and a Soldier in an attempt of defending a BLU Spy in possession of a powerful Golden Sandvich. However, both Demopan and Lizzie were defeated, with Demopan fading away after the Medic "killed" his Frying Pan. Lair *A large volcanic island known as "Tophat Island" serves as BLU Gentlemanly Demo and BLU Paintraingineer's base of operations. *BLU Pyrogun was created by the Thieving Tin Soldier here. *LavaSpy and his Groudon inhabit the depths of the volcano. *Used to be Edo Soldier's headquarters until recently. Necro Urban *An abandoned and quarantined section of the Evo City, invaded by zombies. Soldine and Orangeman fought battles against Team ZOM and Robosol there. *Knivehand's most recent haunt. It's unknown if he left before the Team ZOM battle or came along after. Oilrig *A large oilrig in the middle of the ocean, only accessed by a secret teleporter in Mannworks. Home of Pencer's laboratory and headquarters. Quarry *Dr. Schadenfreude's main office is located here. Science * A large laboratory belonging to Pencer where he conducts most of his experiments. The gigantic, robotic Pyrogun was created here. Shady Peak *Location of the MeeM Forests, homeland of the MeeM species. Stratocorp *The Mastermind Vagineer's base. He resurrected Team ZOM, Robosol and Handsome Rogue in there. It is currently deserted after his defeat and apparent death at the hands of Soldine. Category:Browse